


Of Falling Leaves and Broken Hands

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short & Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Stephen is struggling on the anniversary of his crash. Tony is there to look out for him.





	Of Falling Leaves and Broken Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I get into the fall spirit with emotional Stephen and hot chocolate lol. Hope you guys enjoy this drabble :)

   Stephen was attempting a complicated spell, had been at it for nearly two hours. His hands were straining in front of him, fingers moving stiffly in their various forms, the joints already swollen with overuse. A sheen of sweat was glinting on his forehead, his upper lip, his eyes squinted permanently as he let out pained little breaths. He needed to get it right, couldn’t stand the thought of failure.

   Behind him, next to the fireplace with a well-worn book sat Tony, he had been there since this morning when he arrived with a gentle kiss, and sad, concerned eyes. Stephen knew why he was there of course, had done everything in his power since to keep himself distracted from the man.

   A spark came from his fingers, hovering in front of him for a moment. He felt his spirits soar in hope only to come crashing down as it faded quickly. Stephen clenched his teeth, tears of frustration welling up, he wiped at them harshly ignoring the sting.

   Suddenly warm hands were gripping his, holding them still when he tried to stretch them out. Stephen squeezed his eyes shut, unable to look at Tony who he knew would be looking at him with those grief-filled eyes.

   “Stop.” Tony whispered.

   Stephen shook his head. “I need to practice this spell.”

   A quiet burdened sigh. “Not today. Please.”

   Stephen took a heavy breath, tried to will away the irrational anger, the urge to pull away and demand Tony leave. He opened his eyes a moment later, found Tony pressed close to him, warm breath ghosting over his face. He was still holding his trembling hands, and by god Stephen wanted him to stop, couldn’t take that hurt, soft expression.

   “Walk with me.” He asked, pleading.

   Stephen shook his head, wanted to sob so badly. Tony finally released his hands in order to cup the sides of his face. “Let me help you.”

   “Why?” he breathed. Stephen couldn’t understand why Tony didn’t just stay away on this day, should know better by now after two years of this.

   “I love you.”

   Stephen shook his head again. But he didn’t protest when Tony walked away for a moment only to return with a jacket and gloves. Slowly Tony helped slide the jacket on, then oh so carefully he slipped the gloves onto Stephen’s crumpled hands. The Cloak shifted into a scarf and wrapped itself securely around his neck. Stephen continued to say nothing as Tony dressed himself similarly before taking his elbow and leading him toward the door.

   The moment they stepped outside Stephen took a deep breath, inhaling the chilly air and reveling in the feeling of it filling his lungs. That same air kissed his cheeks, almost immediately reddening them, he knew. He found himself blinking rapidly in the light straining through the clouds, its overcast only highlighting how far into Fall they were. Stephen was surprised, he hadn’t left the Sanctuary in a week, hadn’t noticed the weather changing so drastically. In a slight daze he followed where Tony led him, towards a park they liked to frequent.

   He glanced down at Tony, walking silently by his side. His face was drawn into sad contemplation. This was a difficult month for both of them, yet Tony always seemed to handle it better. The man had lost his parents and Stephen had lost his hands around this same time. Tony, however, rarely seemed affected beyond a few nightmares that the Sorcerer was quick to sooth, but he himself couldn’t stand the overwhelming feeling of uselessness, the memories. He often got so caught up in his head around this time that he was nearly intolerable to be around, which left him shocked when Tony would simply sit there, tolerating his anger, the way he would lash out.

   They turned the block and Stephen paused, pulling Tony to a halt. The trees had already changed colour, the park filled with beautiful hues of yellows, reds, and oranges. He couldn’t help but stare a moment, until Tony tugged gently, nodding his head toward it. Soon enough they were walking among fallen leaves, a familiar, satisfying crunch beneath their feet as they went, the cool air whipping against their skin in a similarly crisp manner. Still, they said nothing, walking side by side, doing a steady lap.

   For the first time in a week Stephen felt like he had been pushed roughly from his mind. He had been working in a rush of desperation and need to be useful. Had just wanted to make his crippled hands accomplish something, prove that even if they were broken he could use them. He had failed at that spell consistently, however, leaving him in an even worse state of mind. Another look over at Tony’s whose own cheeks had reddened in the chilly air, his hair officially wind swept. Something horribly akin to shame rose in Stephen as he looked straight ahead.

   “I’m sorry.” Stephen murmured.

   He was pulled slightly closer by Tony. “I know.”

   “Its just…the nightmares are so much worse around this time. I need…” Tony squeezed his arm in understanding.

   “Its alright, I get it. But I can’t stand watching you hurt yourself.”

   Stephen grimaced. “I need to feel useful Tony. You don’t know what its like, losing the one thing that made you special. My hands…it’s the same if you lost yours. You wouldn’t be able to build, its your passion. Not being able to…it kills you a little inside.”

   Tony pulled them to halt, turning Stephen to look at him, his eyes intent and loving. “Your right. I can’t imagine what that would be like. Its ok though, I’ll be around for anything you need, whether its to talk or keep your from overworking them.” He grabbed Stephens hands and raised them gently, rubbing his thumb soothingly over the top.

   Stephen realized that even with the gloves they had begun to go numb. “You shouldn’t have to.”

   Tony shrugged. “You shouldn’t have to take care of me after my nightmares, but you do. And just like you, I’ll be around until you feel better too.”

   Stephen dropped his gaze, unable to stand the look in Tony’s eyes, unsure how to express his gratitude to the man he loved so much. It turned out unnecessary, however, when he took his arm again and resumed their walk.

   “Back to the Sanctuary?” he asked gently.

   Stephen frowned, had a desperate urge to keep trying the spell, to prove he could do it. He cleared his throat and glanced at Tony timidly, “Can we do a few more laps first?”

   Tony smiled up at him, most of the sadness gone from his eyes, “not too cold?” he checked.

   Stephen shook his head. “Not yet. If we do get cold though there is a café just a block over with wonderful hot chocolate.”

   “It’s a date love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if any tags need to be added. Wasn't sure about this one.  
> Feedback is always appreciated, good or bad :)


End file.
